1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve, and more particularly to a valve for mixing cold and hot water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical valves for mixing cold and hot water comprise a first inlet coupled to a cold water reservoir and a second inlet coupled to a hot water reservoir for receiving the cold water and the hot water from the cold water reservoir and the hot water reservoir respectively. The valves further include a control mechanism for controlling the flowing and/or the mixing of the cold water and the hot water. When the first inlet is wrongly coupled to the hot water reservoir and when the second inlet is wrongly coupled to the cold water reservoir, the cold water and the hot water may be wrongly supplied into the valve such that the valve, particularly the knob of the valve may be operated in different actuation or rotation directions from that of the usual directions of the typical valves. The users may not operate the valve in the way that they typically operate the typical valves for mixing hot water and cold water.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional water valves.